


Baby What A Big Surprise

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Jensen wants to plan a surprise anniversary gift for Matt, but little does Jensen know Matt has a surprise for him as well.





	Baby What A Big Surprise

Jensen stared at the calendar hanging on the kitchen wall. He noticed Halloween was a few days away and there was a heart drawn around the day. He smiled and could picture Matt drawing the heart on the day that meant so much to them. It was their anniversary. Their fifth anniversary to be exact. Jensen wanted to give his husband a night to remember and thought he would recreate the scene in their basement. 

The night Jensen wanted to reenact was the night they first met. Jensen received an invitation to a Halloween party at a friend’s house and he was never a fan of dressing up. He wanted to give his friend an excuse to miss it just to avoid wearing a costume. He searched for a costume last minute and found there was only one left, a sexy police officer that hung alone on the rack. He cringed at the outfit and how it would show off his bowlegs more than he would like due to the shorts it came with instead of pants. 

Jensen forced himself to go to the party he never wanted to go to in the first place. Though, he was glad that he changed his mind when his eyes landed on a man in a cape and mask. The stranger had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes with a firm solid body. He was very attractive and all Jensen wanted to do was remove the mask to reveal the man behind it. 

He didn’t get a chance to do it because the stranger was removing his mask himself. Those bright blue eyes sparkled in the hallway light and the man’s lips curled up into a wide smile that warmed his eyes. The stranger wasted no time by introducing himself and Jensen could feel the butterflies fluttering in his stomach. The man was gorgeous and stunning in his tight black jeans and t-shirt. All Jensen could do was smile at the man in front of him until he spoke. 

“Hi. I’m Matt. And you are?” He asked with a smile on his face, offering his hand.

Extending his hand towards Matt, he shook hands with the man, and introduced himself, “I’m Jensen.”

“Nice to meet you, Jensen. Want to get out of here? Go someplace we can talk?” Lacing their fingers together as he spoke.

“Nice meeting you Matt.” Tilting his head, Jensen gave Matt’s words a quick thought before answering. “Yeah. I’d like that very much.” 

Matt’s smile grew wider at the possibility of being alone with the man before him as he pulled Jensen towards his car. They left the party and headed down the street. The only place open happened to be Taco Bell and they ordered two Doritos locos tacos supreme combos. 

Jensen was so deep into the memory he jumped when a warm body embraced him from behind. Matt whispered, “What are you thinking about Jen?”

Leaning his head on his husband’s shoulder, Jensen hesitated in his response, afraid of giving too much away. He wanted to keep his plan a surprise and remaining silent for too long was not helping the situation. Jensen knew it was too long when he felt Matt tighten his embrace and pressed soft lips to his temple. “Jensen, what’s going on?”

Matt released his arms and turned Jensen around to face him. Jensen stared at blue eyes that were full of concern and his cheeks flushed in shame. He should have known that Matt would react in that way if Jensen took too long in answering his question. Matt tilted his chin up and kissed the corner of his mouth, a soft spot that always got Jensen to talk. Even when he wanted to keep things to himself, his husband knew that all too well. 

“I was thinking about the night we met.” Jensen grinned and leaned his forehead against his husband’s. Jensen was not a man who hid from anything but he was planning a surprise for his husband, one he was trying his damnedest to hide. Though Jensen should have known better, he was never good at keeping a secret from anyone. 

“So that explains the taco bell combos sitting on the table?” Matt asked with a smile.

Jensen’s eyes widened and his face grew hot; there was no way he could explain away the food. He was so lost in the memory of the night they met, he had forgotten all about the tacos he picked up on the way home. He stared at his husband and a small smile spread across his face when Matt reached out to entwine their fingers together. A gesture that warmed Jensen’s heart despite his slip up when he noticed something sticking out of Matt’s coat pocket.

“What’s that in your pocket?” Ignoring his husband’s question and asking his own. 

“Something that’s going to change our lives for the better.” Matt beamed at his husband's questioning look.

“Matt? What’re you talking about?” Jensen inquired, curious about what Matt was saying. How could their lives get any better? They’ve been married for five years and just started talking about expanding their family with children. 

At that moment, Matt pushed a photo into Jensen’s hands and patiently waited for him to react. Jensen grabbed the photo and looked at it in disbelief. It was a sonogram with the name Matt Ackles in the left corner; proof it belonged to his husband. His eyes scanned the photo, Jensen saw the date and an estimated gestation of ten weeks. 

“We’re having a baby?” Jensen whispered in awe of the surprise his husband sprung on him. He fell to his knees and encompassed Matt’s waist in a loving embrace. 

Looking up into Matt’s teary eyes, Jensen pushed Matt’s shirt up and placed a kiss on his belly, whispering, “Papa loves you.” And he watched the smile light up his husband’s face at his tenderness and Matt cupped his face. Jensen quivered to his full height and wasted no time in claiming Matt’s lips. They were going to have a family of their own. A welcomed surprise for their anniversary and better than anything Jensen had planned to begin with. Until Matt leaned closer and whispered, “I still expect the plans that were floating around in that head of yours.” Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at his husband’s words because Matt knew him better than he knew himself.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at the Halloween comment fic challenge held at mpregwinchester. Title inspired by lyrics from Baby What a Big Surprise from Chicago.
> 
> Giftee: emmatheslayer  
> Beta: jdl71


End file.
